The Power Within
by Jayjay37
Summary: idea came from another story..There are A/B and B/C pairings but why not all of them. In the SVU world everyone has powers. Some good, some not so good. As part one of the series, this is the romance story of Alex, Olivia and Casey, while fighting crime
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**No one knows the origins of the power. All they know is that the world has had these powers for thousands of years. Everyone had their own and what you did with them was up to you. When the powers were activated was also a mystery. For some, right at birth, for others on their deathbeds. For many, they never came in touch with their inner power. These powers are considered a blessing for many. But for others they were considered a curse…**


	2. Burning Flesh

"Damn it Olivia! Get your ass back over here!" Olivia quickly ran into her room and crouched in between her bed and wall, hoping he would just give up and leave her be. Once again, another of her mother's suitors was at the house while her mother was at work. Unfortunately for Olivia, she had no idea and was ambushed as soon as she got home. As soon as she walked through the door he came up and grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She tried to fight back but knew it was useless. As he dragged towards the living room, she was able to see the clock and knew her mom would be home in five minutes. If she could hold on for five minutes she'd be alright.

He shoved her onto her knees and told if she bit him, it would be worse. She cried as he tried to shove himself into her mouth. All she could do was countdown the five minutes. When she had one minute left, he was able to get passed her mouth, acting on instinct, Olivia bit and bit hard. She ran into her room knowing her mother would be home soon.

"Olivia," he sang, "I know you're in here. Why are you making this harder than it should be? You're a girl that needs to be taught her place. I see the way you look at those cheerleaders when they pass by the house. You're a fucking dike and need to be shown how a real man feels. It'll teach you lesson. Now get your ass out here!"

"Olivia quietly sobbed and glanced at the clock across from her on the table. _5:35_ it read. She was late. She was five minutes late. Olivia ran through the possibilities knowing that her mother wouldn't forget to pick her up. She promised to take her out to see a movie. They were going to go get some burgers and ice cream to celebrate her birthday. Her mother missed a lot of things, but she never missed her birthday. Realizing this she surmised that her mother was stuck in traffic. But that didn't stop the onslaught of tears running down her face.

The door banged open and Olivia jumped. "I told you to get your ass back over here." He sneered. "Now you're just playing hard to get. But don't worry; I'll make sure it's worth it." He grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the bed. As he got on top of her and pinned her legs, Olivia still tried to punch him.

_5:40._

"Uh, uh, uh, can't have that can we." He grabbed both her hands with one hand and pinned them above her head. With his free right hand, he quickly pulled down her sweatpants and panties down to her knees. He then undid his pants and entered her. As he moved in and out, Olivia still struggled against him, tears pouring down her face.

_6:20_

She wasn't coming. He still moved in and out. Olivia didn't feel it anymore. The pain stopped as soon as she realized her mother wasn't coming. She forgot about her and her birthday. She broke her promise. Olivia's tears stopped as she was filled with anger and hatred. She thought about her mother how horrible she really was. How much she drank and tried to lie and hide it. She knew because she continually found empty bottles around the house. Then her mother stopped trying to hide it and blatantly drank in front of her. She lashed out and hit her whenever she drank. Even when she wasn't drunk, she found reasons to ignore her daughter and abuse her. Olivia thought about all of this and her anger continued to grow.

_6:40_

He was close. She could feel him inside and knew he was almost there. As her anger fueled, she felt herself begin to sweat. But he didn't realize. He didn't recognize the sweat rolling down his face, had nothing to do with his consistent pounding into the teenager. He was simply there for the gratification. Knowing that Serena had a young, vibrant teenager was his only reason there. Just like all of her other suitors. Serena was simply a pawn in all of their games. Simply a way in, to get to her daughter. And she was too drunk to even notice. Olivia continued to get hotter as he felt him get closer and closer.

_6:58_

One more thrust and he would burst. By then, Olivia was seething. She hated her mother, she hated her father, she hated every man that walked into her home. As she got angrier, she felt as if she was on fire, but didn't care. All she thought was how she was going to get this fucking son of a bitch off of her and out of the house.

He didn't see. He didn't see the look in her eyes. He didn't see the fire that literally burned in her irises. He only focused on that final thrust. Had he looked, he would've known that he was in trouble.

_6:59_

Olivia realized her hands were free. Knowing that he was close she grabbed his face and tried to push him off. The events that happened next would never leave her mind.

She was first hit by the smell of burning flesh. Then came that piercing scream. As he jumped back off of her and grabbed his face, Olivia got off of her bed and ran out of the house. Not knowing what had happened she just continued to run. Never looking back, Olivia ran knowing she wasn't going to return.

_7:05_


	3. Conciousness

**_Alright, this chapter is incredibly short, but I have a reason. About a month ago, my flashdrive was attacked by my tennis racket while I had a "fit". (anger management) But I'm working on that. Anyway so, I've been busily typing and retyping chapters for both of my stories. I actually have ten chapters written for this story, but for this chapter I can't seem to combine it with my next chapter into one whole chapter, so I said to myself..."Self, just publish the damn chapter and go from there." So that's what I'm doing. Don't worry, I sound crazier in writing than I actually am. So expect the next chapter on or before Sunday._**

* * *

_Shit!_ Olivia sat up quickly in her bed, panting and drenched with sweat. She looked around wildly for a minute before she realized she was in her apartment. After checking her surroundings, she almost fell back to sleep, when the reason for her awakening made its presence known. Recognizing the ringtone, Olivia hopped off her bed and started to get dressed as she talked.

"Alright Elliot, it's 3:00 in the morning, I'm guessing this is important" she stated as she placed her gun in her belt and attached her badge. "Of course it's important! Apparently New York's finest perps don't understand the meaning of beauty sleep." Olivia chuckled as she laced her boots. "Where to El?" she asked as she grabbed her keys and ID. "Central Park West, you need a ride?" "No, I've got the image, just give me a landmark." "We're about 5 minutes from the bridge." "Alright give me 2 minutes." "I'm timing you" Elliot stated before he hung up. Olivia chuckled and placed her phone in her pocket. She walked to her front door and made sure it was locked before, she focused on the image in her mind.


End file.
